AJLiddell
Who is AJ? AJ claims that he is an ancient immortal Nordic god who has been walking the earth for millennia searching for a way to end his pained existence. After failing in all the ways he gave up and is attempting a regular lifestyle living amongst humans. Most first impressions of him evoke feelings of contradiction. When he opens his mouth he speaks eloquently, with a strong voice portraying years of wisdom, maybe a possible noble heritage. However his use of exceptionally filthy language shatters this illusion rather quickly. Please note that the language used in this article is cleaned up using euphemisms. The original words that AJs uses and how he expresses himself are not proper in a family friendly setting. Lore/Biography of AJ When asked about his past he tells a story of his millennia long lifespan and his journeys fighting against the nordic gods of old. His exact age is unknown and he gives slightly different answers each time he answers this question. It's sometimes 3766 or 3677, but always somewhere close to four millenia. He is either not telling the truth about his age or his mind is has wandered and forgotten. When telling his stories of battles past against ancient gods he borders between hysteria and confusion when recalling. He claims to have faught for something important in previous wars against the gods but lost his mind and forgot his original cause somewhere along the way. He claims that he battled the viking god Fenrir and slayed the wolf like being by, in his words 'f-ing it to death'. Upon it's death he crafted his 'sock' using the remaining residue. After the massacre of the battle he noticed that he had become the very thing he was fighting. Being an immortal not by choice, he has attempted to end to his life several times without success throughout the years. To cope he crafted relationships by attempting to live normal lives amongst humans. He married wife after wife and bred several families watching them all pass away one after another through their fickle short lifespans. He has mentioned that he currently has a living human wife and a daughter who turned out to be demi-human. He met 'Rob' Roflgator walking the streets outside of The Great Pug who attempted to mug him. Rob was homeless at the time, having lost the initial struggle against Vinchenzo. The mugging somehow succeeded but in truth AJ was probably fascinated by his personality and played along, pitying him. Once Rob had recovered ownership of The Great Pug back, AJ started working for him as a bodyguard and told him of his life story. AJ has expressed feelings of affection for Rob and was really upset being friendzoned after just being called a 'buddy'. He converted to the religion of Blue Man after being healed by Vince of tomato head disease. He is now a missionary for the Cult of Blue Man spreading its dogma and searching for new believers. Manny, AJ's paranoid 'sock' Manny has a personality and mind of it's own. To activate the sock it usually needs someone to touch, or pet it. Once the sock is 'triggered' it speaks what AJ claims are 'words of absolute wisdom and truth'. In reality it spouts delusions of paranoia, conspiracy theories, rude racial slurs or other politically incorrect statements. The things that this sock utters are actually too filthy to be listed on this wiki so please - don't. He also uses the sock as a weapon shooting beams of power he refers to as... bodily fluids, yeah. Battle with Arcadum Ancient powerful beings do not always see eye to eye. AJ challenged Arcadum to a duel and a mighty display of force followed. There was no winner or loser just two survivors. AJLiddell vs Arcadum.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum2.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum3.jpg AJLiddell vs Arcadum4.jpg Trivia * When AJ first started hanging with the RP group he was unaware that many are streamers and the implications that entails. He did not watch his use of language when first 'releasing his sock'. He dropped several monkaTOS bombs so that streamers had to run away from him before anyone got a chance to explain Various Gallery AJLiddell sock.jpg|AJ and his 'sock' AJLiddell vs VII.jpg|VII makes the mistake of petting AJ's sock AJLiddells sock2.jpg|AJs sock is released AJLiddellPowers.jpg|The powers of the sock AJLiddells sock.jpg|Petting the sock AJLiddell2.jpg|Wielding two great swords Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters